Moving on?
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: One shot for TheFallenAngela Beth's with John she still loves Randy. Randy's with Natalya does he still love Beth? What about John and Natalya?


_This is a one shot of TheFallenAngela, I hope you like it, and this is what came out after starting and working on this story over and over again. I found this a challange to write, but once I figured it out, I had fun writing it. I hope that it makes sense's to everyone that reads it._

Beth walked out of the diva's locker room with the diva's title on her shoulder, she was going to her boyfriends locker room before she was needed ring side to watch Nattie face Eve. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her best friend making out with her boyfriend. Beth wanted to run over and beat Nattie up but she couldn't move from the spot she was in. Randy and Natalya pulled apart, interlacing there fingers together walking off, not noticing the blonde blue eyed diva that just got crushed with the scene that she just saw "Uh Beth you ok?" John asked

"Uh yea Cena" Beth snapped at him

"Um alright then" John said turning to leave

Beth fell to the floor not able to keep it in anymore. John wasn't sure what was going on, but he helped her up and walked her to his locker room. Beth hung onto John not wanting to believe that her relationship with Randy was over. Beth pulled herself together, she smiled at John "Thanks baby" She sofly said

"Care to explain?" John asked pulling her into his lap

Beth sighed "Randy and Natalya" she whispered

John sighed "Babe you and him have been over with for the past two years"

"I know John, but it still hurts, I'm happy with you and I love you, I do but I was so inlove with Randy"

"I know Beth and it hurts that you still love him more then you love me, I just think it's time you really move on from Randy, before you're left alone"

"You wouldn't leave me, would you John?" Beth asked worried

"I can't stay in a relationship where I'm not loved Beth"

"All I can do is try John"

"You've been trying for the past two years and you still walk around like you're with him and not me, I don't think I can take it anymore" John said walking out leaving Beth alone, causing Beth to sigh.

Randy kissed Nattie as she walked out to the ring, she didn't know where Beth was, but right now she really didn't care. Randy watched the whole match from the gorilla, he walked after a pissed off John. Even though his ex was with his best friend he couldn't let that effect him. "John dude wait up"

"What?" John snapped at his long time best friend

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy yelled

"You are my problem Randy" John yelled pushing him against the wall

"What did I do?" Randy asked pushing John back

"Everything" John yelled punching Randy before storming off.

Randy rubbed his left cheek where John punched him. He walked back to his locker room, not knowing what was wrong with his friend. He could only guess that it had something to do with Beth, it wasn't his fault that if she hasn't moved on from him. He has Nattie and she makes him happy, he wasn't going to dwell so much on the past. He wanted to look forward and move on with his life and not look back on what he had. Randy passed by John's locker room and heard a soft cry coming from inside. He knew that cry all to well even if has been two years since he heard it. He slowly pushed the door open walking in "Beth are you ok?" Randy asked softly letting the door close behind him

"NO it's your fault" Beth screamed at him

"I would like someone to explain to me how John being pissed off and you crying is my fault" Randy shouted. He slumped onto the couch. Why didn't he see this sooner? Beth was still hung up on him and hasn't moved on, he can't say that he doesn't think about being with Beth anymore, because he does but he has Natalya now and he wouldn't give that up for something that he had once that was now over. "I'm sorry Beth, but you need to move on, I have and you have something good going on with John" Randy said slipping out of the locker room. He hated to tell her to move to his best friend but it was the least he could do.

Beth sat outside the house she share's with John. She was gently swinging watching the sun set. She smiled and moved into her boyfriends side. It took the time from when she left the arena to when she got home to see that she just couldn't let John walk out of her life. She had to move on and she was going to. She really was at peace with herself. But it wasn't always like that and part of her would never forget or be truely over the one man she was inlove with. Now don't get her wrong she loves her boyfriend of the past year and a half like crazy. John was there for her when she needed someone the most. But she couldn't help that a piece of her heart belonged to the man that made her fall inlove with him so deep she never thought she would find someone else, but that all came crashing down. She couldn't believe that he went straight into another relationship after they broke up. Ok it wasn't true it was two months later but it still hurt to see he moved on. When she was still trying to get over him. It was Randy that pushed her into the relationship she now has with John. It hurt that Randy was dating her best friend; her sister, but what hurt the most was the fact that her so called sister went against girl code and dated her ex.

She easily forgave Randy for what he did, it's hard to hate the one you loved for so long. She always thought the more time she spent with John the less she would forget about Randy and her love for Randy would disappear but there was still apart of her that would always love Randy, she couldn't help feeling like that. Even though she was truely happy with John, she would always wonder the what if's with Randy. She wondered the same things with John, but not as much as she did with Randy. Was it wrong of her? Of course it was but she couldn't help it. She was finally happy with John even if it took her over a year to see that he was better for her then Randy ever was. She placed a soft and loving kiss on his cheek.

Randy looked down at his beautiful blonde hair candian girlfriend. He laid in the bed and watched her sleep. There was a time that he would do anything to have a different blonde hair diva in his bed, but that relationship was over with. Did he love her? Of course he did, he was sure that the feelings he had for her would only get smaller but he would always love her. He couldn't just stop loving someone once you fell so deep for them. He never wanted his relationship with Beth to end, but it had to, they couldn't go on being with each other just because they loved each other, they weren't happy anymore, fighting more then enjoying there time together. He didn't want to let her go, but he wanted to be happy, and with Natalya he was happy, it took a month to figure out that he loved Natalya, it took him another month to convince Natalya that it would be ok, and once Beth got over the fact of them together, she would be fine. He hated the fact that he moved on so fast and she hasn't yet, or that she even tried to move on. But he couldn't help his feelings, and once he started to blow John off for Natalya, John started to spend time with Beth since she was alone most the time. It hurt him that she got together with his best friend but he wasn't one to say who she could and couldn't date.

Randy smiled back to a time when things weren't so hard, not that things were hard now, but back then he didn't have to worry about Beth, because he was the one making her happy. It still killed him to see Beth so down about them even though it's been two years. He only wanted her happy and he was sure that once she saw what she had with John she would be happy and she would be over him, it hurt to think that Beth would be over him, it's not like he could so easily just be over Beth. He was with Beth for almost 2 years, but he couldn't take the fighting anymore, so he ended it, it was for the best. Randy sighed and pulled Natalya closer to him kissing the top of her head. He was happy with Natalya but the love he had for Beth would always be in his heart even if he forgot it was there.


End file.
